Prove It
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: AU: Kurt and Sebastian are 22 and have been best friends their entire lives. They've never been more than friends nor have they ever wanted to be. Things start to change when Kurt convinces Sebastian to watch Titanic with him. Rated T for language. Other pairing: Blam
1. It Started Out With A Kiss

A/N: I _had_ to write this. It wouldn't leave my brain! This was originally a one-shot but I'm turning into a ficlet. It won't be a long story at all. It'll have anywhere from 5-10 chapters and they will all be really short in length. I hope you all like it. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

"You are _such_ a sap." Sebastian complained as Kurt visibly swooned over Jack Dawson.

"Ignoring you." Kurt replied, a faint smile on his face.

"Why, because you know I'm right?" Sebastian quipped.

"No, because you don't have a romantic bone in your body." Kurt said. "The homeless guy down the street is more romantic than you."

Sebastian shook his head and scoffed. "You mean Stinky Stevie? You just like him because he calls you sweetheart."

"He calls everybody sweetheart." Kurt corrected. "Except you. He calls you Assbastian."

"Yeah, because I have a nice ass." Sebastian replied smugly.

"You keep telling yourself that." Kurt scoffed. "What is your issue with romance movies anyway? You bitch every time we watch one. Are you upset that you don't have the capabilities to be so sweet or are you just jealous that everyone else in the world is falling in love while you get your cock sucked by some poor, helpless fool?"

"My conquests are neither poor nor helpless. I only let high quality sluts blow me." Sebastian replied, making Kurt roll his eyes. "You know the reason you're single is because of movies like this, right?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he turned to look at Sebastian. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. You have unrealistic expectations about how _love_ works because you're filling your head with this crap. Shit like this doesn't happen in real life."

"I do _not _have unrealistic expectations. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be romanced." Kurt argued, clearly offended. "And you wouldn't know romance if it slapped you in the face. You have no room to talk."

"Oh _please_. There's no such thing as romance, Kurt." Sebastian retorted just as Jack and Rose shared their first kiss. "Like this scene. It's scenes like this that make people think that kissing is _wonderful_ and _amazing_." He scoffed. "It's not. Kissing is just the first step to fucking."

"Maybe the whores you kiss just don't know how to do it right." Kurt quipped.

"They don't need to know how to kiss. They just need to know how blow me." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt grabbed the remote, paused the movie, and turned his full attention to Sebastian. "Are you seriously telling me that kissing means nothing to you?"

"Why would it? There's nothing special about kissing." Sebastian said seriously.

"_Everything_ is special about kissing!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I've kissed way more guys than you. Trust me, there's nothing special." Sebastian said.

"I'm legitimately sad for you, Smythe." Kurt said, shaking his head. "You've obviously never been truly kissed."

"Do you honestly believe that there's something special about kissing?" Sebastian questioned. "What am I saying? Of course you do. Just like you believe that the simple brush of fingertips is sexy." Kurt glared at him for a moment before swinging his leg over Sebastian's lap and straddling him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Proving to you that kissing _is_ special." Kurt replied firmly.

"If you wanted in my pants, all you had to do was say so, Hummel." Sebastian teased.

Despite his annoyance, Kurt's face softened. "Stop talking, Sebastian." He said just above a whisper, his eyes locked with Sebastian's.

Kurt brought his hand up to Sebastian's cheek, lightly caressing it. Sebastian was suddenly captivated by Kurt's gentleness, unable to look away. Kurt smiled softly as he grazed his thumb over Sebastian's lower lip. He cupped Sebastian's face and let his thumb stroke Sebastian's jaw. He kept his gaze soft yet determined as he slowly leaned in. Sebastian's breath hitched as Kurt's face got closer to his, but he didn't move away. He closed his eyes and waited for Kurt to kiss him, missing the satisfied grin that spread across Kurt's face. Kurt closed his own eyes as his lips barely grazed Sebastian's. He kissed his best friend tenderly for only a short moment before parting.

"You're right. There's absolutely nothing special about kissing." Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips before getting off Sebastian's lap and taking his seat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and pressed play, ignoring the unexpected thrill he got from kissing Sebastian. Sebastian sat there in a daze, his heart beating erratically. He didn't say anything for the rest of the movie.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so, there's that. I hope you liked it. :)


	2. Everybody Knows But Them

A/N: Hello my lovelies. The amount of requests for this blew me away! You are all seriously the best readers ever! I've decided to go ahead and continue this little fic since you are all so wonderful. I'm thinking it'll be about 5 chapters in total. Enjoy. :)

This is Klaine chapter, just an fyi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt hurried into the coffee shop to meet Blaine. Despite the fact that their relationship didn't work out, they remained good friends and had weekly coffee meetings to keep in touch. Other than Sebastian, Blaine was Kurt's closest friend. For that reason, he couldn't wait to tell Blaine how he finally one-upped Sebastian.

"Oh my God! You will _never_ guess what happened!" Kurt said excitedly as he sat across Blaine at their usual table.

"You and Sebastian finally realized that you're madly in love with each other?" Blaine guessed, a smirk playing at his lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head as he sipped on his coffee. "_No_. You and my father both, I swear." Kurt complained. Blaine and Burt were convinced that Kurt and Sebastian were meant to be together. In fact, their close friendship was one of the reasons Kurt and Blaine's relationship never worked out. "But, this does have to do with Sebastian."

"Do tell." Blaine said as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, we were watching _Titanic_ last night,"

"How many times have you seen that movie, Kurt?" Blaine interrupted, smiling fondly at his ex.

"That movie is a classic, Blaine!" Kurt defended. "But anyway, we were watching _Titanic_ last night and we started talking about kissing and he's all like, _There's nothing special about kissing, Kurt_," Blaine snorted as Kurt mocked Sebastian's voice. "And I'm like, _Everything about kissing is special_, but he kept arguing with me so of course, I had to prove him wrong."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, his curiosity of the story growing tenfold. "And exactly _how _did you prove him wrong?"

Kurt smiled broadly, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks as he remembered the thrill he felt from kissing his best friend. Blaine instantly noticed the blush but decided not to comment on it. "Well, the only way to prove I was right was by actually kissing him."

"You kissed Sebastian?" Blaine asked wide-eyed.

"Yes I did and he was completely speechless." Kurt replied proudly.

"Details, Kurt! I need details!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Ok so, first, I straddled him. Then, I held his face real still,"

"Did you give him _the look_?" Blaine asked.

"What look?"

"You _know_ which look." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "That look you get when you really want something but you're too shy to ask for it. You used it on me all the time. It's like this…soft intensity. I swear that look used to make me _melt_."

Kurt's blush deepened, a shy smile gracing his features. He knew exactly which look Blaine was talking about. It was the same look he used to give Blaine whenever he was too shy to make a move. It was also the same look he gave Sebastian that night before.

"If you must know, yes, I gave him that look." Kurt answered nonchalantly.

"I _knew_ it." Blaine exclaimed. "That look could swoon any man, gay or straight."

Kurt rolled his and slapped Blaine's arm playfully. "May I continue my story now?" Blaine waved his hand for Kurt to go on. "So anyway, I held his face still, give him _that look_, and ran my thumb across his lower lip and jawline really gently, all the while not breaking eye contact. Then, I leaned in and kissed him real slow and tenderly. When we parted, I whispered against his lips, _You're right. There's absolutely nothing special about kissing_, and then I got off his lap and started watching the movie again and he just sat there, Blaine. He didn't say anything for the rest of the night."

"Oh wow." Blaine said, his eyes wide, a bright smile on his face. "Sebastian left speechless? I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Kurt preened. "I must admit, it was actually really fun kissing Sebastian." When Blaine raised a questioning brow, Kurt backtracked. "Not the kissing him part, the proving him wrong part."

"Uh, huh." Blaine said, clearly unconvinced "So, what happens now."

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Sebastian? Are you going to start dating now? OH! We can totally double date!" Blaine replied with an excited clap.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. Of course we aren't going to date. It was just a kiss." Kurt replied. "Besides, I would never double date with you and Sam."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked with a pout.

"Sweetie, you know I love you both, but your boyfriend is _so_ annoying." Kurt replied apologetically. Blaine huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Don't get me wrong, you two are great together and he's really good to you, but those impressions make me want to strangle him!"

Blaine sighed and nodded. "I know they do. I happen to think they're quite funny though."

"Of course you do, Blaine." Kurt replied with an eye roll.

Blaine sipped on his coffee as he contemplated his next question. "So, how long do you think until Sebastian realizes he's in love with you?"

"He's not in love with me." Kurt said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Not yet he isn't. But after that kiss, who knows?" Blaine shrugged with a smile. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sebastian and Kurt realized what everyone else already knew, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon and it'll be Kurtbastian again. I hope you liked this one. Love you all. Happy Holiday's!


	3. Obliviously Falling

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy! :)

Shoutout to GleekMom for reading this chapter over for me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

It took Sebastian three whole days to confront Kurt. The kiss they shared had been so unexpected that it completely threw him off his axis. That's what he blamed his confusion on, the unexpectedness of it all. It wasn't because Kurt was right and it certainly wasn't because Sebastian had feelings for him. It was because of how truly caught off guard Sebastian had been. He knew Kurt better than anyone, better than Kurt knew himself, and the absolute last thing that Sebastian had expected was for his best friend to kiss him. It took Sebastian three days to finally wrap his head around what happened and once he did, he was pissed.

Early morning Thursday, Kurt was in the kitchen finishing up his coffee when Sebastian finally confronted him. "You tricked me." Sebastian said, his eyes narrowed on his best friend.

"I tricked you?" Kurt questioned quirking an eyebrow, an amused smiled playing at his lips.

"Yes." Sebastian replied, walking over to Kurt and stopping directly in front of him. "You _knew_ that kiss would catch me off guard. You knew that I would be completely thrown by it and you used it to prove your idiotic point about kissing. But guess what? I'm on to you, Hummel. Just because you caught me off guard doesn't mean you were right. You weren't. All that kiss proved was that you aren't as innocent as you claim to be."

Kurt set down his coffee mug, crossed his arms, and glared playfully at Sebastian. "I'm appalled by your insinuations, Sebby." He replied, feigning offence. Sebastian scowled at the nickname but said nothing. "I would never trick you like that."

"My ass you wouldn't." Sebastian argued. "The only reason that kiss made my damn head spin was because you took advantage of me. But we're going to fix that right now."

"Are we now?"

"Yeah, we are." Sebastian said as he straightened out his shoulders. "You're going to kiss me again and this time, _I'm_ going to prove to you that kissing is nothing but lips, tongue, and teeth. None of that love crap."

"If you wanted in my pants, all you had to do was say so, Smythe." Kurt teased, ignoring the way his heartbeat raced at the thought of kissing Sebastian again.

Sebastian hooked his arm around Kurt's torso and pulled their bodies together. "Shut up and kiss me, Kurt." He demanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He leaned up towards Sebastian and kissed him just as gently as before. Despite knowing that it was coming, Sebastian was still thrown for a loop when Kurt's lips met his. His head almost instantly started to spin again and his heart was beating so hard he was sure it would beat right out of his chest. Needing to prove a point, both to himself and Kurt, Sebastian took charge of the kiss. He lunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth, reveling in the gaspy moan Kurt emanated. To further prove his point that kissing was merely the gateway to sex, Sebastian placed his free hand on Kurt's thigh, grabbed it roughly and dug his nails in, knowing full well that Kurt had a kink for scratching. Kurt unintentionally released a needy moan, surprising himself and satisfying Sebastian.

Kurt wasn't willing to let Sebastian win though. He took control of the kiss once more, slowing it down significantly. The instant Kurt made the kiss sweet and tender, Sebastian's entire body began to melt. He could feel his knees buckling underneath him and the room suddenly became much hotter, but he couldn't regain control of the kiss. He couldn't even try to. He was drowning in emotions he never realized he had. For a moment, he completely forgot why he was kissing Kurt in the first place and simply enjoyed the way Kurt's tongue lapped over his. Kurt finally broke the kiss, his breathing slightly labored. He stepped away from a gaping Sebastian and smiled victoriously.

"Nope. There's definitely nothing special about kissing." Kurt replied evenly, although his insides were churning violently. He should not enjoy kissing Sebastian that much. He just shouldn't. He blamed the sudden butterflies in his stomach on the coffee he just consumed. That was the only logical explanation for what he was feeling.

Sebastian had no words. All he could do was stare at his best friend. Kurt smirked at Sebastian's loss of words, winked, and walked away. Only when he heard Kurt's bedroom door close did he snap out of his daze. He walked back over to his own room, closed the door behind, and leaned against it. What in the hell just happened and why did he suddenly want to get lost in a Kurt fueled daze again?

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and let his head fall back on the door. "Fuck." He grumbled. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. It'll be a Blaine, Sam, and Sebastian scene. This story will have 7 chapters in total plus an epilogue. I hope you liked thus update. :)


	4. Realizations

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here's another chapter for ya. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!

Thank you GleekMom for betaing. You're awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Saturday evening, Sebastian met up with Blaine and Sam at their favorite sports bar to watch the basketball game. Unfortunately, Sebastian was too lost in his own thoughts to enjoy the fact that his team was winning. He tried to cheer with his friends, he tried to be enthusiastic, but he couldn't. He couldn't concentrate on the game no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to. All he could do was think about Kurt. The kiss that was meant to prove Kurt wrong not only proved that he was right, it also made Sebastian see Kurt in an entirely new light. A light that showed just how incredibly sexy his best friend was, a light that showed how perfect he was. It was as though the kiss itself flipped a switch in Sebastian's heart and mind, and he desperately wanted to switch it off.

"Seb, are you ok?" Blaine asked with concern. For the past twenty minutes, Sebastian did nothing but stare at his beer, an almost pained expression on his face, and Blaine was starting to worry that something was truly wrong.

"I'm fine, killer. Why don't you go back to your boyfriend before he swallows the entire pickle jar and let me wallow in my misery?" Sebastian grunted, dropping his head on top of the table.

Blaine glanced back at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes fondly when he saw that Sam was stuffing multiple pickles into his mouth as the bartender cheered him on. He turned back around to face Sebastian and slid into the booth seat across from him, entirely too intrigued by his demeanor not to question it. "Sebastian, the Clippers are leading by 23 points and instead of cheering, you're over here like it's the end of the world. Something is obviously wrong. What's going on with you?" he asked gently.

It took Sebastian a moment to look up at Blaine and when he did, Blaine was shocked by the amount of vulnerability behind his eyes. "Why won't he leave me alone, Blaine? Why won't he just go away?"

"Who?"

"Kurt!" Sebastian all but shouts, throwing his hands in the air in defeat and grabbing Sam's attention. "He's fucking everywhere and I can't get rid of him! Why?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been best friends since Kindergarten? Or maybe because you two live together?" Blaine shrugged, clearly amused by Sebastian's actions. "Or _maybe_, he won't go away because you're in love with him." He teased, fully expecting Sebastian to argue with him like he normally did. When Sebastian said nothing and a light blush crept up his cheeks, Blaine just about lost it. "Oh my God! That's it, isn't?! You're totally in love with Kurt!" Sebastian grunted in frustration and dropped his head on the table again. "It was the kiss, wasn't it? You guys kissed and now you're completely in love with him, aren't you?"

"Of course he told you we fucking kissed again." Sebastian grumbled.

"Wait, again? What do you mean,_ again_?" Blaine asked wide-eyed. "You mean to tell me that there was more than one kiss?! Oh my God! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Before Sebastian could say anything, Sam was sliding into the seat next Blaine. "Guess how many pickles I can fit in my mouth?"

Blaine waved his hand dismissively, his attention solely focused on Sebastian. "Not now, Sam. Seb was just about to tell me how he and Kurt kissed, _again_!"

Sam's jaw dropped in surprise before breaking out into a huge grin. "Dude! You and Kurt kissed again? Like, after the whole _Titanic _thing? Awesome!" Sam held his fist out to Sebastian for a fist bump but Sebastian merely glared at him.

"Come on, Seb! I want details!" Blaine said excitedly.

Sebastian sighed heavily, took a big gulp of his beer, and sat back in his seat. "I don't even know what happened. One minute we're arguing over whether or not kissing is special, and the next minute he's on my damn lap kissing me! I couldn't think straight for three fucking days! It was like my brain melted. But I swear it was only because he tricked me. He tricked me and made my head spin and I was _so_ mad at him. So then Thursday I confronted him about it, because he totally took advantage of me, and I told him that he didn't prove shit with that kiss and I demanded he kiss me again."

"This is _so_ good." Blaine commented, eager to hear more.

"So he kissed me again, and I was totally going to prove to him that kissing is just the gateway to fucking, but instead I got completely lost in it. I forgot how to _breathe_ for fuck's sake! It was like…I don't even know! But my head was spinning and my heart was racing and I just totally lost it and now I can't stop thinking about it." Sebastian continued, his voice starting to waver. "I even went out to _Onyx _last night just so that I could kiss somebody else and forget about him but I couldn't! I couldn't find anyone to hook up with because all I wanted was Kurt and that's absolutely insane! I always leave _Onyx _with a hook-up. Always! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Sebastian groaned in aggravation and dropped his head back on the table, trying his best to even out his breathing.

Sam and Blaine glanced at each other, both wearing excited grins. They couldn't believe that Sebastian was finally realizing his feelings for Kurt. Now they had to get Kurt to realize he felt the same way. "You know, Seb, I have a theory about what's wrong with you but you're not going to like it." Sam said.

"I am not in love with Kurt." Sebastian replied instantly, though it lacked its usual conviction.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked. When Sebastian didn't answer, Sam continued. "Why don't you test it then?"

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" Sebastian asked flatly, lifting his head to look at his friends.

"Kiss him one more time." Sam shrugged. "The other two times he's kissed you first, right?"

"Uh, huh."

"Well then this time, you kiss him." Sam suggested.

"How is that going to help?" Sebastian asked in frustration.

"Because dude, the person who initiates the kiss has all the power." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So far, he's had the upper hand by being the one to initiate the kiss. Why don't you initiate it, catch him off guard, and if you still go weak at the knees then, sorry to tell ya, but you're in love."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment as he mulled over Sam's words. The logical, stubborn side of him wanted to argue with Sam. The part of him that refused to stop thinking of Kurt, however, was jumping for joy at the thought of kissing Kurt again.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Sebastian found himself asking.

"He does." Blaine replied softly. "Even if he hasn't figured it out yet. Trust me, he likes you."

"Yeah, dude. He's totally into you." Sam nodded. "You just gotta take the chance."

Sebastian took a sip of his beer and sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it right now. It'll all work out." Sam assured him. "What you do need to worry about right now is that fact that your Clippers are down by 3 points."

Sebastian quickly turned to the TV, only to see that the Clippers were still way in the lead. "Jackass." He grumbled as Sam laughed at him. "Come on, I need another drink." He said before downing the last bit of his beer. The three stood up from the booth and walked back over to the bar to finish watching the game.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be Kurtbastian again. Hope ya liked this one. Love you all!


	5. Denial

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Thank you for all love and support! You're all simply amazing!

GleekMom, you're amazing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted by the time he made it home from work Monday evening. He'd barely slept since Thursday due to his subconscious taunting him, and his day at work had been nothing short of frustrating. Anything that could have gone wrong did go wrong, and all he wanted to do was get home and relax. Unfortunately, resting at the apartment he shared with Sebastian was much easier said than done. Ever since the first kiss they shared, Kurt had been struggling with feelings he thought were long gone. He'd never told anyone, but when he was 12, he did indeed have a crush on his best friend. It didn't last long though because even then, he knew Sebastian would never feel the same way. Their first kiss had reminded him of his crush but he was able to mostly ignore it.

Their second kiss, however, proved much more difficult to ignore. It sparked something inside Kurt that he never knew existed, a new sort of attraction that he'd never experienced. None of his previous boyfriends had been able to light the fire in Kurt's heart, not even Blaine, and the fact that Sebastian had was throwing him for a loop. Ever since their second kiss, Kurt's subconscious had been playing with his emotions. Every night since then, he dreamt the same dream about Sebastian. They never did more than kiss and tease but Kurt woke up painfully hard every single time. It was starting to take its toll on him and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

When Kurt walked into the apartment, Sebastian was standing in the entryway waiting for him. "We need to talk." Sebastian said.

"Not right now, Seb." Kurt grumbled as he walked towards his room. "It's been a long ass day and all I want to do is take a warm bath and go to bed."

Sebastian wasn't letting Kurt go however. He swiftly walked across the room and stood directly in front of Kurt. "We need to kiss again."

"What?" Kurt breathed out, annoyance evident in his voice.

"We need to kiss again." Sebastian repeated. "Both times we kissed, you initiated it which gave you the upper hand and now it's time I initiate it. It's the only fair way to settle the score."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to step away from Sebastian. The last thing he needed was to kiss his best friend again. He was certain he would lose the will to fight the feelings if they did. "I don't have time for this right now."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm to prevent him from walking away. He then placed his hand on the side of Kurt's neck and crashed their lips together. The instant their lips touched, Sebastian knew he was goner. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and brought their bodies flush together as he deepened the kiss. Sebastian was drowning in his new found love for Kurt but instead of shying away from it, he decided to embrace it. Kissing Kurt was the best thing he'd ever experienced and he never wanted to stop.

Kurt lost all ability to think when Sebastian kissed him. His body reacted instinctively, melting into Sebastian's embrace naturally. His senses were completely overwhelmed. As Sebastian's tongue lapped over his, dominating the kiss, Kurt lost himself. He had no choice but to let Sebastian have control. He had no choice but to moan as Sebastian's hand gripped his thigh. He had no choice but to bite Sebastian's lip and enjoy the way Sebastian whined. He had no choice but to want Sebastian to bend him over their coffee table. There was a small voice in the back of his mind yelling at him to stop falling into Sebastian's grasp, but as Sebastian's hand traveled down his ass, the voice disappeared.

Sebastian finally broke the kiss, his breathing labored and his heart racing. He laughed out loud at how Kurt seemed to be in daze before resting his forehead on Kurt's. "Fuck. I really am in love with you."

Sebastian's unintentional confession broke through Kurt's fog. "What did you just say?" he asked wide-eyed, stepping away from Sebastian's hold.

Sebastian stammered for a moment, panicking at the look in Kurt's eyes. "I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I meant it, but I didn't mean to actually say it." He rambled.

"Wow. Just wow." Kurt threw his hands up in the air and stormed into his room, Sebastian close behind. "I cannot believe you just said that to me."

"Kurt, I-"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Kurt screeched. "You did not just attack my damn face and then tell me you're in love with me!"

"Why would this be a joke?" Sebastian asked, taking a few steps closer to Kurt.

"Because you love to fuck with me!" Kurt answered as he stepped further away. "You're probably hoping that I believe you and sleep with you just so you could say that you won this whole stupid bet!" Sebastian froze in place, knowing that Kurt was right. That _was_ something he would do. He suddenly hated just how shallow he was. "Well it's not going to happen, Sebastian. I am not going to fall for whatever stupid plan you have so you can just forget it!" Kurt pushed past Sebastian and stormed out of their apartment, refusing to look back.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be up this week. In fact, the entire story will most likely be done by this weekend. Hope you liked this chapter. ;p


	6. Acceptance

A/N: Hello my lovelies. I meant to have this up a couple days ago but I got distracted. Sorry about that. Enjoy. :)

As always, thank you GleekMom for being the bestest beta EVER!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt's emotions were all over the place. He was confused by what happened, he was angry at Sebastian for playing such an awful trick, and he was hurt that Sebastian would stoop so low. How could he do that? How could just suddenly confess his "love" like it wasn't a big deal? It was a huge deal! Sebastian knew how emotional Kurt tended to get and for him to play with his heart like that was simply unacceptable. What Kurt hated the most was how desperate he suddenly was for Sebastian affections. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend. He wasn't supposed to daydream or imagine what life with Sebastian would be like. They'd known each other entirely too long for Kurt to allow himself to fall. He was sure that falling for Sebastian would lead to heartbreak and he was terrified of losing his best friend.

Kurt knocked on Blaine and Sam's apartment door. He needed to talk to someone he trusted and that someone was Blaine.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he let Kurt into the apartment.

"I need to talk to Blaine. Is he here?" Kurt asked.

"No, he's got a show tonight." Sam told him. "I was actually just about to head out if you wanna join me."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. "No, no. That's ok. I'll let you go. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Kurt quickly made his way to the door but Sam stopped him. "Hey, whoa. Not so fast. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kurt answered, though he wouldn't look at Sam.

"Is this about Sebastian?" Sam asked curiously. When Kurt didn't answer, Sam nodded knowingly. "Why don't we sit down and talk for a minute?"

"No, no. I'm ok. Really. You go to Blaine's show. I'm fine." Kurt tried to assure him.

"No way, Kurt." Sam replied, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder and leading him into the living room. "Blaine would kill me if he found out I let you walk out that door without talking when there's obviously something wrong. Now come on. Tell me what's going on."

Reluctantly, Kurt allowed Sam to sit him down on the couch to talk. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Sam but he needed to talk to someone before it was too late and he did something crazy like confess his love to Sebastian.

"So, what's this all about?" Sam asked.

"I take it that Blaine told you about how Sebastian and I kissed?"

"He did and Seb told us how you kissed again." Sam said, smirking at Kurt's reaction. "He kissed you a third time, didn't he? Is that why you look you're going to pass out at any second?"

"He didn't just kiss me, Sam! He like, attacked my freaking face!" Kurt exclaimed. "Then he told me that he was in love with me, which is utter bullshit, and-"

"Why is it utter bullshit?" Sam interrupted.

"What?"

"Why is Sebastian telling you he's in love you utter bullshit?" Sam asked seriously. "Because I can tell you right now that he is."

"No he's not!" Kurt yelled, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Sam or himself.

"Uh, yeah he is." Sam insisted. "Kurt, we went out to watch the Clipper game on Saturday and you know what he did? Instead of watching the game, he sat there sulking because he didn't know how to deal with the fact that he's love with you."

"Sam." Kurt whined.

"Just listen to me for a minute, ok?" Kurt let out an annoyed breath and gestured at Sam to continue. "I was the one that told Seb to kiss you. He was confused by what he felt and I told him that maybe kissing you again would help clear his head, but I'm telling you, he's in love with you, dude." When Kurt said nothing, Sam continued. "I'm sure you're probably scared, Kurt but so is he. The only difference between you two is that he's accepted how he feels and is willing to take a chance while you're still fighting to accept it." Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Sam stopped him. "Don't try and tell me that you're not in love with him because I know you are. Look, I know Seb likes to screw with you but he wouldn't lie about this. He wouldn't tell you he loved you if he didn't mean it. If he's willing to take a chance to be with you, shouldn't you at least be willing to hear him out?"

It took Kurt a minute to respond and when he did, his voice was nothing but a whisper. "What if this ruins our friendship?"

"It won't." Sam assured him. "You two have been best friends for way too long for anything to ruin it. Go talk with him, Kurt. Hear what he has to say and for once in your life, _take a chance_! Who knows, maybe Sebastian will be your forever."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam nodded. "Now get out here and go get your man!" he said with a playful shove.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks for talking with me, Sam. You're right. I think it's time Sebastian and I had a real talk."

"Awesome!" Sam said excitedly. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine.

"Enjoy Blaine's show. I'll talk to you later." Kurt said, kissing Sam's cheek goodbye before getting up to leave.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up in a few days. Love you all.


	7. Show Me

A/N: Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt went for a long walk after his talk with Sam. Coming to terms with how he felt for Sebastian was one thing, but accepting that Sebastian had feelings for him was something entirely different. Sebastian never did relationships. He didn't do crushes or feelings. Sebastian had always been that guy who had one night stands and random hook-ups. For Sebastian to suddenly have real feelings for him blew Kurt's mind and he struggled to believe it could possibly be true. Could his best friend, the same man who didn't believe in love, actually care for him on a deeper level? Could the kiss they shared have actually proven to Sebastian that romance and love existed? It was hard for Kurt to fathom that it was true, but unless he spoke with Sebastian about it, he would never truly know. He could only hope that he wasn't about to get his heart broken.

Kurt returned to their apartment around midnight, his heart beating frantically. "Bas?" he called out tentatively, part of him hoping that Sebastian was gone or asleep.

Sebastian had been standing against the counter in the kitchen trying to figure out a way to convince Kurt his feelings were sincere, when he heard Kurt's voice. The fact that Kurt called him Bas gave him a small sliver of hope that they were going to be ok. The only time Kurt called him that was when he wanted to apologize, not that he had anything to apologize for, and Sebastian prayed that they could work thing out in the end. Even if Kurt didn't feel the same way, Sebastian still needed his best friend.

With a shaky breath, Sebastian walked out of the kitchen and over to the living room where Kurt was. "Hey, Kurtie." Like Bas, Kurtie was the name Sebastian used when he felt bad about something. He hoped it would help diffuse the situation.

"Hey." Kurt replied quietly, taking a few steps closer to Sebastian.

"Bas-"

"Kurtie-"

Sebastian and Kurt said simultaneously. Kurt laughed lightly as Sebastian nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Telling his best friend how he felt should not be this difficult.

"Could we sit and talk?" Sebastian asked, nodding towards the couch.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Kurt replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Listen, Bas, I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier. I just-"

"Stop right there." Sebastian interrupted as he took a seat. "If anyone here has to apologize, it's me."

"Bas-"

"I did it wrong." Sebastian continued. "I shouldn't have blurted out that I was in love with you like that. I should've taken you out on a romantic dinner and showed you how much you mean to me, but I didn't because I'm an idiot and for that I'm truly sorry. I'm kind of new at this," he added coyly.

Kurt shifted in his seat, a small smile playing on his lips. It was rare to see Sebastian flustered. He'd always found it to be both adorable and incredibly hot. "So, you're sticking with the whole, you're in love with me story?" Kurt questioned, his tone teasing.

"Well…yeah." Sebastian shrugged. "I mean, I know it sounds crazy but…damn it, Kurt, you were right. That first kiss changed everything. I never knew that kissing could be so intense, so intimate. But when you kiss me, I start drowning. I've been drowning for days and honestly, I don't want it to stop. I've been thinking a lot lately and I think the reason I've never had a real relationship is because I've always been here, waiting for you."

Kurt swiftly moved and straddled Sebastian's lap, a shy, hopeful expression on his face. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me that you really care. Prove to me that you're really as in love as you say are." Kurt challenged, because he really wanted Sebastian to show him.

Sebastian slipped his hand around the back of Kurt's neck and brought their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. For the next two hours, Kurt and Sebastian sat on the couch kissing languidly, teasing each other with nips and roaming hands. Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone for that long. Hell, he was certain that he'd never kissed anyone for more than a few short heated moments and none of those moments could compare to kissing Kurt.

Kurt kept waiting for that moment Sebastian would make a move for more, but was pleasantly surprised that it didn't come. The fact that Sebastian wanted to do nothing more than kiss despite his obvious erection did things to Kurt's heart. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe he and Sebastian really were meant to be together. After all, they'd been friends their entire lives. Maybe the reason they were still friends, despite the turbulence they had encountered, was because they were truly meant for each other.

"Kurt." Sebastian moaned softly as Kurt nipped down his jawline.

"Hm?"

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Sebastian asked tentatively.

Kurt backed away slightly in order to look at his best friend. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied resolutely. "More than anything."

Kurt grinned brightly before attaching his lips to Sebastian's in a quick but heated kiss. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Within the next few minutes, their kisses shifted from tender and loving to needy and rough. Kurt felt like his entire body was on fire while Sebastian, for the first time in life, finally felt grounded, whole. He felt complete.

"Make love to me." Sebastian all but begged when they parted.

"I thought Sebastian Smythe didn't bottom." Kurt said breathily, controlling the urge to rip Sebastian's clothes off.

"I guess I've just been waiting for you." Sebastian said as he lightly stroked Kurt's cheek. "Make love to me, Kurt. Show me what I've been missing."

Kurt got off of Sebastian's lap, led him to his room, and did just that. He showed Sebastian how amazing it felt to be in love. He showed Sebastian how amazing it felt to take it slow. He teased Sebastian torturously slow but not once did Sebastian complain. Not once did he demand Kurt to go faster nor did he grow impatient. If Kurt could never stop the way his tongue lapped Sebastian's curve's and dips then Sebastian would be the happiest man alive. In fact, he was the happiest man alive now and he owed it all to his breathtakingly beautiful best friend.

* * *

A/N: The epilogue will be up in a couple of days. Love you all.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks for reading this fun little ficlet. Love you all. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

_**Five years later**_

Sebastian stood in front of the full length mirror, giving himself a final once over. Between his slicked back hair and the custom made tux Kurt designed especially for him, he was the spitting image of Jack Dawson. While Sebastian dressed in a suit inspired by Jack, Kurt dressed in one inspired by Rose. Many thought it was silly, cliché even, for them to have a _Titanic_ themed wedding, but they both agreed that it was only fitting. Not only had they fallen in love while watching the movie, Sebastian had also proposed the last time they'd seen it. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"_Sebastian, I'm trying to watch this." Kurt protested weakly as Sebastian nipped his jaw. It was probably the millionth time they had watched Titanic and Sebastian wanted his boyfriend's attention more than he wanted to drool over Leonardo DiCaprio._

"_We've seen this a hundred times, love. I'd rather kiss you." Sebastian replied before lightly sucking on the spot of Kurt's neck that drove him wild. _

_Kurt whimpered at the action but tried his best to ignore how amazing it felt. "Come on, babe, it's Jack Dawson. You can kiss me after."_

_Sebastian stopped his ministrations and looked at Kurt for a moment before coming to a decision. "What if I ask you to marry me?"_

_Kurt quickly turned away from the TV, giving Sebastian a questioning look. "What?" he breathed out. _

_Sebastian leaned back, slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a black jewelry box. He had been waiting for the right moment to propose for at least three weeks and he couldn't come up with a more perfect moment then while watching the movie that started it all. _

_He got down on one knee next to the couch and placed a hand on Kurt's knee. "Will you marry me?" Sebastian asked, opening the box and revealing the most beautiful ring Kurt had ever laid his eyes on. _

"_Bas, I-yes! Oh my God yes!" Kurt said excitedly, throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck, and laughing almost manically. _

"Seb, you just about ready?" Sam asked, breaking Sebastian's reverie.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sebastian answered, glancing up at Sam and noticing the worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"What if he says no?" Sam asked suddenly. Sam had been intending to ask Blaine to marry him for months but had been too scared to do it. With Sebastian's help, they scheduled a cruise for the four of them to take, Sebastian and Kurt as newlyweds and Sam and Blaine as fiancé's. Sam had it all planned to ask Blaine after the ceremony but as the time drew closer, Sam began to panic.

"Dude, relax. He's going to say yes." Sebastian assured him.

"How do you know?" Sam nearly shouted. "What if I was wrong? What if-"

"Sam, stop." Sebastian interrupted. "You're freaking out over nothing. He is going to say yes. Trust me."

"Right. Ok." Sam muttered, taking deep breaths. "Shouldn't you be like, freaking out right now? You know, the whole cold feet thing."

Sebastian smiled brightly and shook his head. "Nope. No cold feet here. Today is the best day of my life. Now come on. I have a gorgeous man to marry."

* * *

Blaine sidled up behind Kurt, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You're stunning, Kurt. A vision of beauty."

Kurt smiled softly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Thank you." he said quietly. With a sigh full of longing, Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly before backing away and smoothing out Kurt's tuxedo. "You could always ask him, ya know." Kurt said, knowing exactly why Blaine was sad. He had been ready to marry Sam for a while but Sam had yet to ask. Kurt hoped for both their sakes that he would do it soon.

"I know. I just…I want _him_ to be the one that asks." Blaine shrugged.

"I know, sweetie." Kurt cooed. "He will. You know Sam. It takes him a little while to do things."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine sighed. "Enough about me and Sam. This is your day and it is officially time for you to become a Smythe."

"Oh, Lord. What have I done?" Kurt joked as they walked towards the door, though really, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Kurt had always wanted to make a grand entrance and walk down the aisle at his wedding, so Sebastian waited for him with the judge and his best man Sam. Blaine stood at the front as well as Kurt's best man opposite Sebastian and Sam. The wedding was small per Sebastian's wishes, inviting only family and their closest friends. As Kurt walked down the aisle, all eyes were on him, with the exception of Sam who was watching Blaine. He didn't miss the longing behind the happy smile. He'd been able to see it for months. Forgetting his original plan, Sam whispered Blaine's name to grab his attention. Blaine turned away from Kurt to look at his boyfriend, confusion on his face.

"Will you marry me?" Sam mouthed silently.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. Leave it to Sam to propose in the middle of a wedding. "What?" he mouthed back.

Sam grinned that goofy grinned Blaine adored so much. "Marry me? Please?" he mouthed.

Blaine gulped and nodded excitedly before turning his attention back to Kurt who just reached Sebastian's side. Blaine had to control the urge to throw himself into Sam's arms. It may not have been the proposal he initially dreamed of, but it was so very Sam and that alone made it perfect.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand as they turned to face one another. "You look gorgeous, babe." He whispered, leaving a feathery kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"So do you." Kurt whispered back before they both turned to the judge.

"We have gathered here today to join these men in matrimony."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
